Start Me Up
by pinkzoe
Summary: Deadliest Catch   a party, a hot summer night, a drive and Josh's hope for an apocalypse


The party started at 7 on Saturday night, which irritated him because it meant that it was going to take up the whole night, which means that yet again the show is taking over his life. And he has to wear a tie.

It's bad enough that he's just back from 3 days of promo shoots and interviews where he gets asked the same questions over and over again. He's tired and he's cranky and 20 minutes earlier Jill was curled against him taking a pre-party nap and he was drifting between sleep and awake just happy to be home with her.

But like clockwork the alarm on her phone went off and now she was upstairs in the shower and he's slouched in the corner of the couch, beer in one hand, remote in the other, hoping maybe there will be some sort of localized not tragic apocalypse and he can just stay right here for the foreseeable future.

But no apocalypse came and resigned to his fate he finished the last of his beer and trudged up the stairs to shower.

When he walked in the bathroom Jill was standing in front of the mirror, mascara wand in her hand, wearing nothing but heels, a black thong and a strapless bra and even with the warning her eyes and her pointed look at the clock he couldn't help sliding the thong to the floor, bending her over the sink and sinking into her warm depths. And then it's hot and fast, and she's braced against the edge of the counter and arching back against his thrusts and when she lifted her head to meet his eyes in the mirror his thrusts got erratic and he came with a strangled moan.

They stand there for a minute, breathing heavily, his tan arm wrapped against the lighter skin of her stomach, her legs shaky as she leaned against him for support.

"I should probably shower," he nuzzled the back of her neck and gestured to the make-up spread across the counter, "and let you get back to the artwork."

20 minutes later they're in the car headed toward Monroe. She has on a strapless dress the color of raspberries that floats like a dream around her thighs and he's not wearing a tie, but there's one in the back seat that he'll wear if he's the only one without one.

The sunroof is open and the radio turned up and he can't really remember why exactly he didn't want to go, behind the wheel of his car, Jill in the seat next to him, her tanned legs shifting against the black leather seat, seems like a good night to him.

She watched his profile from the passenger seat, he was wearing dove gray pants and a black collared shirt and the mirrored aviator sunglasses that always make her laugh. She thinks there's probably nothing hotter than him behind the wheel of his car, eyes on the road, one hand resting lightly on the steering wheel while the other taps out the beat against his leg.

The party wasn't lame, there was beer and good music and catered food that didn't taste like shit. It's summer in Seattle which was one of those times he loved to live here, when it seems like it takes days for the sun to set and everything is bathed golden ethereal light.

She looked like a goddess walking across the lawn toward him with 2 beers dangling from her fingers. She dropped into his lap, lacing her fingers with his while he talked to Scotty and Jake Anderson about tendering and she talked to Jake's new girlfriend about getting together while the boys are in Bristol.

He tried to pay attention while Jake talked intently about fishing, Josh is a fisherman, he won't deny that, but Jake's so intense about it, so obsessed with the minutiae of fishing, and Josh just can't be that obsessed when he has a lap full of warm and beautiful girlfriend.

She rocked against him a little and a wave of her perfume washes over him. The scent sends his dick into overdrive and he started thinking about how fast he can get her home. But the beautiful night won't give up and when they walked hand in hand back to his car he had an idea.

"Want to go for a ride, pretty lady," he brought their linked hands to his lips and grinned.

"Yes!" She spun in a circle, her skirt flaring around her as she grinned up at him.

They climbed out of the valley toward Stevens Pass, she slipped off her shoes to curl her legs under her and rested her head against the seat. "This is the perfect end to this day," she rested her hand on his thigh, feeling the muscles flex against her fingers as he shifted.

They rode in silence his hand resting lightly on the bare skin of her knee, thumb sliding slowly up and down to chase the goosebumps his touch caused.

When they reached the top he pulled into the parking lot alongside the road and reached for her. She'd curled her hair, the mass of curls felt light on his fingers and made her feel a little wild. Her lips were the same, familiar against his, but the curls, the curls drove him a little crazy.

Riding the wild feeling she unclipped her seat belt and climbed across the gearshift to straddle him. His eyes lit up and he kissed her hard, his hands running up her arms to pull her down against his erection.

She kissed him softly curling her fingers under the waistband of his pants and smiling as he frustratedly arched against her. Reaching behind her he lowered the zipper on her dress enough to peel the top of the dress down, peeling the cups of the strapless bra down as he went and leaning in to take her nipple in his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, her hands tracing the muscles of his shoulders and back down to unbuckle his belt, her nimble fingers quickly unzipping his pants and snaking in to wrap her hand around him.

Abandoning her nipples he reached under her skirt his fingers sliding under the thong and into her. And suddenly she didn't want to wait, she doesn't want foreplay, she wants him and she wants him fast. She moaned when he added a second finger, her hand twisting around him so tightly his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Jill," he panted.

"Shhhm, I got it," and suddenly she's like a whirlwind unbuttoning his pants and lifting off him to allow him to slide them down. She reached down to lean his seat back and then holding her thong to the side she slid down his length, her fingers sinking into the muscles of his shoulders.

Her hips rocked against him, skin sliding against skin and if someone had told him that he'd be having sex in his car on top of Stevens Pass at the end of this night he's not sure he would have believed them.

Pulling her against him he kissed her again, holding her still for a minute so he can fight for some kind of control. And then he's arching against her, lifting them both off the seat with the power of his thrusts and she can't think of anything better than watching him completely lose control while she rides him. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she's coming, chanting his name into the summer breeze and when she looks down at him, her hair is curling loosely around her face and her hands are shaking against his chest. And the force of her orgasm pushed him over the edge, waves of pleasure washing over him as he buried a hand in the curls against the back of her neck.

She stretched her arms up through the open sunroof, bringing her arms down to straighten her dress and crawl back into the passenger seat. He pulled up his pants and raised the seat back up.

"Ready to go home," she turned her head against the seat and smiled at him.

"Yea, let's go home."

Squeezing her hand he turns the key in the ignition and competently guides the car back to the west.

_Hi ya'll ~ happy weekend. I'm trying to write the Puzzle Pieces dinner party, but tonight it seems that all Josh and Jill were interested in was a little hanky-panky in the Infiniti._


End file.
